Conventionally, biometric authentication apparatuses have been known that perform authentication by picking up an image of biometric information such as palm veins.
As one of such biometric authentication apparatuses, a personal authentication apparatus that performs authentication using finger veins is known wherein a light guide conduit for guiding light emitted from a near infrared LED is molded around a filter integrally with the filter and a cover (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-215899).
An apparatus with a light guide conduit located around a filter, as described above, has a complicated structure, and it takes a long time to assemble the apparatus.
An imaging apparatus that picks up an image of palm veins is also known wherein a light guide body guides light to outside via a visible light filter. According to the imaging apparatus, a light blocking hood provided around an optical unit abuts the visible light filter. (See, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-229360.)
In regard to a technology related to a lens unit, a lens unit is known that is provided with three connecting members for achieving rotational symmetries through 120 degrees (threefold symmetry) with respect to a lens optical axis. (See, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-248872.)